Darkest Before The Dawn
by ItsRosseth
Summary: Paul Davis Carrty never thought he would imprint, much less want to, but the new neighbor has him thinking second thoughts about it all. Better than the summary! Read after the first chapter! Remember, it's always darkest before the dawn. Paul/OC R&R?
1. Mystery Man and Splattered Sauce

**Ah! Two reviews, :( Hey at least I got one! :D **

**I don't own anything but my charecters, and the pasta...mmmmmmhmmm.**

* * *

**_Paul P.O.V_**

"Guys, c'mon! Hurry it up." Emily Young, soon to be Uley, called over her shoulder.

"Yes maam!" We chorused.

I was the last of the group, trailing behind a starving Brady and an even more ravenous Quil, carrying a platter with pasta and sauce.

"Sheesh, Em! How many people live there?" Jared asks, carrying two trays full of food.

"Shush! Only two people moved in, and I just want to welcome them to the neighborhood." She scolds him, as I chuckle.

"Two? Husband and wife?" Embry asks.

"No, I do believe its mother and daughter. Sarina and Sahar Diamondswell." Emily answered walking up the steps leading to the Diamondswell's porch.

'Hm, a daughter. This might be interesting.' I thought watching as Emily knocks on the door, and Sam takes a plate of cookies from her.

"One second!" A voice yells from inside.

All of a sudden the door slams open and a girl, no woman, appears in the door way.

"Oh, um...hi! Sorry about that." She says, breathless.

"Oh it's no problem at all! Un-packing?" Emily asks kindly, a knowing look on her face.

"Yea, its horrid, not to mention most of the stuff weighs more than a ton!" She answered with a laugh, blowing her dark as night hair out of her eyes to look at us.

"So…What can I help y'all with?" She drawls out, raking her eyes over each one of us until she reaches me.

Our eyes met, and I dropped the platter.

Right that moment I could swear I heard God laughing at me.

**Sahar P.O.V.**

_"Get nasty, get freaky, you sexy, you fine, Go go go go girl, Go go go girl, Go go go girl, Go go go girl, Shake your ass to the beat, shake your ass to the beat!"_

"C'mon girl! Dance it up!" My mother yelled at me from the kitchen, where she was supposed to be un-packing. I follow her into the kitchen and decide to have some fun.

'Why not?' I think.

"Wahooo! THERE WE GO!" She yelled as I started to dance with her.

"Hahaha! Mom, we need to finish this before it gets dark! Plus, dinner remember? I am starved!" I laugh out as she spins me in a circle.

"Dinner shminner! We did it! We actually did it!" She screams at the top of her lungs.

'Yes we did, momma, yes we did.' I think as I watch her dance carelessly.

A knock sounds on the door, and I yell for whoever it is to wait a second.

I rush to the radio to turn the music down, ignoring my mother's groan of protest.

I glanced over my shoulder and watched as she followed me to the foyer, stopping in the living room to set down a throw pillow.

I open the door and am greeted by ten giants and one, when compared to the giants, dwarf.

The giants, all men except one, are just that: Giants.

They all tower above my 5'7 frame by at least half a foot, not to mention they're gorgeous.

"Um, Hi. Sorry about that." I apologise, out of breath from dancing. I looked at the petite woman, who couldn't be over 5'3. She had three long scars running from her forehead all the way down her neck, leaving half of her beautiful face in a permanent disarray. She had long black hair the reached down to her waist, and beautiful eyes,amber, they were the perfect shade of amber. She had a kind look to her and I took to her immediately, I knew she was a trustworthy one.

On her right was one of the giants, who seemed to be holding a plate of cookies. He reached at least 6'5, yet he managed to wrap his arms around her waist, still holding the plate.

I looked to her left and appraised the woman next to her, she had smokey eyes that when you looked into them contained happiness. Her hair was shoulder lengthand was an undescribable shade of mahogany.

A quick sweep of the rest proved my reasoning to be correct. They were all huge!

'What is in the water here?' I pondered.

Tall, muscled and handsome to boot. Yet one of them held my attention. He was at the back of the group, and couldn't of been older than 20, but he had a aura of maturity mixed in with playfulness. He was looking down at what was in his arms. He had shortly cropped dirty blond hair that hung carelessly over his eyes. Standing at, what Iwould estimate, 6'2 his body matched his height. He was greatly muscled, yet not in a gross way. It fit him.

"Oh it's no problem at all! Un-packing?" The woman asked me with a knowing look.

"Yea, its horrid, not to mention most of the stuff weighs more than a ton!" I chuckled, blowing my hair out of my face.

"So…What can I help y'all with?" I ask, finally meeting the gaze of the mystery man.

'My mystery man' my mind whispered.

Right then and there my mystery man dropped the tray that was in his hold, and red sauce splattered out and onto his clothing, coating him.

They all turned around to stare at him, the woman who knocked scolding him, while the some of the men took ne look at him and just smirked.

One of them elbowed him and whispered something to him, but I didn't think he heard.

The mystery man just kept staring at me, mouth open, eyes wide.

'My mystery man' my mind corrected me a second time.

* * *

**Well there you have it! Part 2! I hope you like it and if you did review! Even if you didn't, review anyway!**

**:D**

**Much love - Sahar.**


	2. Cheating Spouses and Normal Behaivior

**Ok ya'll have no idea how happy i got 5 reviews!!! *SQUEEL***

**I dont own.**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter. :D**

* * *

Paul POV.

Oh…..my….God.

I could care less about the fact that I dropped the food, or about the fact that I must of looked like a complete idiot standing there with red sauce splattered all over me, just staring at her.

No, all I cared about was the beautiful creature standing in front of me.

"Ugh." I chortled as someone elbowed me.

"Snap out of it, man!"

I turned to glare at Seth, as he whistled innocently.

"Oh no, um come in you guys. Let's get you cleaned up, huh?" The goddess said, directing the last comment at me.

I just nodded stupidly and walked right past everyone.

Sahar POV.

Yes, that wasn't stupid…

What am I thinking? Inviting a group of people I don't even know into my house?

Not to mention they all looked like they could seriously do some damage…well except one.

I sighed quietly as I lead my mystery man into the hallway bathroom.

"Um, just holla if ya need anything, mkay? I said, trying not to gaze too long into his baby blues.

"Oh-kay" He broke down huskily, still staring at me.

I just chuckled nervously and made my way back to the kitchen where I told them they could set down the much needed food they brought.

"You know, you didn't actually need to do this." My mother said anxiously, wringing her hands together.

"Nonsense, Mrs. Diamondswell! I wanted to, plus it's good to make some food that won't be eaten in seconds" The lady who knocked answered giving the boys a look, to which they all started looking around innocently.

My mother just chuckled and held out her hand and said "It's Ms. And please, please call me Sarina, all of you." She added on an afterthought.

"Nice to meet you Sarina, I'm Emily, this is Sam, Leah, Jared, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, Jacob, and the one who dropped the tray was Paul." Emily introduced them all as she shook my mother's hand.

I raised a hand and introduced myself "I'm Sahar." I said meekly.

"Well, you have no idea how grateful I am for the food, Emily!" My mother said.

"You will be staying with us to eat it right? You could feed an army with all this food!" She exclaimed, unknowingly making all the boys day.

"Oh no I couldn't impose!" Emily started laughingly.

"Impose? Believe me, you would never be imposing! Please, all of you join us?" I stated as I looked around the room

It was hilarious; all of the boys had looks of hunger on their face.

"If you're sure…" Emily trailed off uncertain.

"Of course! Plus it'd be great to spend time with the neighbors." My mother winked.

Emily just chuckled "Same here, I swear if I have to be around these boys any longer I swear I'm going to want to start scratching myself and swearing all the time"

The girls all laughed as the boys looked put out.

"What's so funny?" A husky voice rumbled from behind me causing me to shriek and jump.

"Whoa, there kitten." He, Paul, mumbled as he steadied me.

'Kitten?'

"Nothing, Paul. We just introduced ourselves, Sarina, Sahar this is Paul, the Neanderthal that dropped the food I so wanted to eat." Embry, I think, said and I heard him growl quietly at being called a Neanderthal. I chuckled.

"Leave him alone, everyone messes up."

"But it was spaghetti!" Embry whined playfully, making it hard to keep a straight face.

"Oh! Well then, Paul? I do believe it is time for that hanging! Spaghetti! How ghastly!" I exclaimed playfully.

"Thank you! We have been trying to justify the fact we wanted to hang him forever!" Quil burst in causing us all to chuckle.

"Wow, I so feel the love guys." Paul droned sarcastically.

"Shhh, man not in public, they still don't know about us!" Quil whispered melodramatically looking from side to side.

I just laughed.

It was so damn funny!

Embry was going on about how Quil was cheating on him with Paul and Quil was begging for him to understand that Paul means nothing to him, while Jacob was sitting there putting his two cents in saying that legally Quil and Embry were married and that he was the witness.

Mean while Paul was still behind me just shaking his head.

I finally got a grip and whispered to him "I take it this is normal?"

He brought his lips near my ear and answered "You have no idea."

That just made me laugh harder.

I watched as Quil got on his knees begging Embry to take him back, and Collin and Brady stand behind Quil shaking their heads telling Embry not to, Jared offered to sing a love song for Embry while Jacob was laughing his ass off.

Still laughing I looked around to see that my mom, Emily, Leah and Sam had excused themselves, leaving me in a room of cheating spouses and what was, apparently, normal behavior.

My laughter died as I noticed Paul moved in a way that he could look at me.

"Your beautiful" He whispered as I stared in shock.

The last thing I saw was his lips move closer.

* * *

**OMG.........*O.o***

**Will they kiss?**

**Will Embry take Quil back?**

**Will i get 3 more reviews?**

**THE MADNESS!**

**Much love - Sahar**


	3. Where is my Goodnight Kiss?

**Im so sorry! My life has been hectic, first my computer breaks, then when I get a new one it does not have word, then I have to move, now my grandma is going in for heart surgry.**

**As I speak Im sitting in the waiting room.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I froze, unable to move as I saw him getting closer and closer.

All of the sudden I felt myself falling forward, tumbling onto Paul, landing us both on the floor, me on top of him.

"Damn, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Embry said, looking down at us. He put his hand out so he could pull me up.

"I didn't know that Jacob would push me into you guys." He said, as Paul and I were righted, clearly expecting to be reprieved.

"No prob, Bob!" I smiled at him, watching as Paul quietly threw glares at Jacob.

"Hey, don't give him that look. It was no biggie!" I said, elbowing him slightly.

He just huffed in response.

"Well, I don't know about any of you but I am starved!" I threw my hands up and asked "Who'd like to join me?"

All I heard then was the sounds of feet pounding the floor and foil being rustled.

"Forgive them; they can be a little… childish." A feminine voice startled me.

"I'm Leah." She stuck out a hand which I readily shook.

"Sahar." I answered. "It's good to be childish every once and a while. Brings a little insight to life, lets you know what you're missing by growing up too fast."

She made an approving voice, and motioned for us to go to the kitchen.

"Hey!"

"I wanted that!"

"Gimme!"

"Boys, boys, boys! Calm down. There is enough to go around." I yelled, as they all turned to look at me.

I burst out laughing.

Every one of them had food all over their faces.

It was just too funny.

"I'm glad we amuse you." Jacob said.

"Me too!" I answered, grabbing a plate and filling it up.

"It was nice meeting you!" I yelled as the last of the boys filed out.

"Now, if you ever need anything, anything what so ever, just call me up, ok?" Emily said, smiling, and handing us a paper with her number on it.

"I will" My mom smiled at her, and took it.

When everyone was gone, she turned to look at me and said

"Well, it seems we made some new friends. I like them. The boys seem sweet, huh? And that Paul! My, he is quite the hottie." She laughed and cast a sly look towards me.

I sighed, my mom and her meddling ways…

Just as she went upstairs and I was turning off the lights, someone knocked at the door.

'It's prolly just one of the boys, he prolly forgot something.'

I opened the door and saw Paul.

"Paul? Whats up?"

"I…just wanted to say goodnight. And…see you tomorrow." He smiled and turned around.

"Oh." He turned back and pressed his lips to mine

I was assaulted by the huskiness of his sent, the taste of his lips, the way his body seemed to mold to mine as he wrapped his arms around me.

Finally we broke apart, he rested his forehead against mine.

"Goodnight." He whispered, squeezing me slightly before letting me go.

I stood at the door for what seemed like an hour.

"Goodnight," I whispered into the night air.

Somewhere in the forest…a wolf howled.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
